Room
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] "Kagami-kun, pernah mendengar rumor kamar mandi di sekolah ini?" [Story About School]


**"Room"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

"Astaga, Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak, dengan sepasang iris merahnya membelalak dan kedua tangan tersimpan di atas kepala.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Sial! Datar benar pertanyaannya.

"Kau, _teme_!" satu tangan besar Kagami tersimpan di puncak kepala sang surai biru muda. Meremasnya jengkell. "Jangan membuatku terkejut!"

Kuroko mengangkat satu alisnya heran, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ucapan Kagami. Toh, ia sering mendengar bentakan seperti tadi dari sang ace Seirin itu. Dengan kerutan di keningnya dan segala hal tentang _datanglah-dengan-cara-yang-normal_. Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Kagami dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kuroko tepat di sampingnya. Secara tiba-tiba dan keberadaan hawa yang tipis.

"Lain kali, datanglah dengan cara yang normal," frasa itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Kagami. Tubuhnya berbalik, menghadap cermin besar di depannya. Kebetulan sekali hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, Kagami-kun," sahut Kuroko membela diri. Melirik Kagami lewat pantulan cermin di depannya. "Kagami-kun saja yang tidak peka,"

"_What—_" Kagami menggeram kesal, rahangnya mengatup keras. Terlebih ketika pemuda bersurai biru muda di sampingnya tadi kini sudah menghilang. Astaga, terbuat dari apa hawa keberadaannya itu?

Kagami memutar tubuh, berdecak kesal ketika menemukan sang subjek sudah berada di depan salah satu pintu bilik kamar mandi. Di ujung dekat jendela besar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Kagami ketus, kedua alisnya menukik tajam ke bawah. "Kau seperti penguntit saja,"

Kuroko tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kagami. Tubuh kecilnya membungkuk, mencoba mengintip celah di bawah bilik, menebak-nebak mungkinkah ada seseorang di sana.

"Hanya memastikan apakah ada orang di dalamnya, Kagami-kun," Kuroko bangkit berdiri, kembali menghadap Kagami, sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sang surai merah datar.

"Hah?" satu alis Kagami terangkat, "Seperti orang gila saja,"

"Kagami-kun, pernah mendengar rumor kamar mandi di sekolah ini?"

Yang ditanya tertegun sejenak, pasalnya nada suara Kuroko saat ini terdengar berbeda. Memang datar, hanya saja, Kagami sedikit tidak nyaman ketika mendengarnya.

"Belum," Kagami menggeleng, "Dan aku tidak peduli,"

Kuroko tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku mendengarnya dari Izuki-senpai. Setahun yang lalu, seorang murid sekolah ini pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri,"

Bahu Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi percobaan bunuh diri itu gagal ketika beberapa guru berhasil menghentikannya," Kuroko berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap pintu bilik tadi. "Dan kudengar, bilik ini yang menjadi tempat bunuh diri saat itu," jari telunjuknya terangkat, tepat menunjuk bilik yang sebelumnya Kuroko intip celah bawahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"_Un_," kepala sang surai biru mengangguk, setelah itu berjalan mendekati Kagami. "Yah, lagipula itu hanya rumor yang kudengar dari _Senpaitachi_ saat kita berlatih tadi,"

Kagami menghela napas lega. "Sudah, tidak perlu mendengar cerita aneh itu lagi,"

Klek!

Keduanya serempak menoleh. Seseorang keluar dari sana, tepat di bilik paling ujung yang Kuroko sebutkan tadi. Ah, sama-sama murid sekolah Seirin rupanya, murid kelas dua. Dan bisa Kagami pastikan kalau orang itu baru saja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Memang benar, pernah terjadi percobaan bunuh diri di bilik itu," sahutnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Kagami dan Kuroko saling berpandangan bingung. Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba mengajak berbicara seperti ini, mana nyambung pula obrolannya.

"Oh? Benarkah itu?" Kuroko bertanya, dan Kagami kembali bergidik.

Sang _Senpai_ mengangguk. "Dan kebetulan sekali murid itu satu angkatan denganku,"

"Memang…" Kagami berkata ragu, "Siapa murid yang _senpai_ maksud?"

Suara tawa terdengar, dan ia menjawab. "Aku sendiri,"

* * *

**A/N : **Halo lagi XD Ya, entahlah, Suki lagi di sekolah dan gak boleh masuk gara-gara kelas lagi di pel, akhirnya malah ngetik deh *curcol* Dan ini cerita asli di sekolah Suki. Bedanya, yang ngalamin itu teman Suki dan yang mau bunuh dirinya itu cewek/mungkin/ cuma drabble singkat. Makasih udah baca sampai akhir *wink*

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
